Rainfall
by chibihakkai
Summary: This is my first YuGiOh fic, so... yeah it sux. Seto and Joey hit and snag in their relationship. Can they get over it? SxJ


**Kyu: okay, people. This is the first fanfic I wrote between our loveable pup and his master. So… -runs and hides in Seto's trench coat- don't hurt me if it sux!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, kyu, do not own Seto, Joey, or anything else in Yu-Gi-Oh! except for some of the cards. **

**WARNINGS: **

**-This IS a yaoi (yow-ee) fanfiction. In other words, the story will include guy-on-guy romance! No likie, no read! **

**-The characters, due to my talentless writing, may be OOC (Out of Character) at any given moment.**

**-I have a school computer at my house with no internet. My grandma is the one who has the computer I post on. I may not be able to update for months at a time. DO NOT BLAME ME!**

Joey picked up a good sized rock and chucked it into the lake. He smiled at the satisfactory splash, then watched as the ripples grew farther apart.

"Just like us," he muttered to no one in particular. He glanced up at the darkened sky. "I'd better get back. Seto will be worried… if he even noticed I'm gone." Seto had arranged for Mokuba to be cared for while he and Joey came up to this secluded cabin for a little R and R. Though they had different reasons, they both needed it. They hadn't slept well for the past week or so.

Joey's dad had somehow gotten a raise at work. But, instead of paying some of the bills that were steadily stacking up, he just stayed at the bar for a few more hours. Joey would come home to find his dad waiting for him. He'd beaten him everyday and had even tried to rape him. _'Thank God he passed out right before he…'_ Joey's thoughts trailed off, rubbing one of the many fading bruises on his arm. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the not-so-fond memories.

Joey reached the porch just as the first few drops began to fall. As he entered the cabin, Joey couldn't help but chuckle at the sight that awaited him: Seto lay sleeping at the kitchen table with papers scattered all around him and his laptop. Joey saved whatever Seto had been working on and quietly switched the electric blue screen off. He took the pen from Seto's hand and recapped it. Seto's hand relaxed into a more comfortable position. Joey's gaze fell upon his lover's face. He was reminded just how beautiful Seto really was. The way the dull light shown, leaving intricate patterns on his soft, pale skin was mesmerizing.

'_He looks so peaceful,'_ Joey thought to himself, _'He needs this vacation more than he realizes.'_ Joey silently scoffed at the word vacation. Ha! Seto hadn't stopped working since they had arrived three days ago. He hadn't gotten the chance. Kaiba Corp was working on some big project and Seto seemed to be the only one who understood what the hell they were doing. The damned cell phone seemed to ring every five minutes. **RIIIINNNG **

"Speak of the devil," Joey muttered as he grabbed the cell and went into the next room.

"Hello. Seto?"

"No Mokuba, it's Joey. Seto's asleep."

"Really? It's about time. Anyway, I called to see how everything was going. Guess it is kinda late."

"Nah. Seto's just overworked. He doesn't do anything **but** work… even on his vacation." Mokuba could hear the sadness in the older teen's voice. "I'd better go, Mokuba. I don't want to wake Seto up."

"Okay. Bye Joey." Joey turned off the phone, grabbed a blanket, and headed back into the kitchen. He draped the blanket over Seto's shoulders and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. _'I should go to bed.'_ He thought as he unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. With that, he made his way back into the bedroom.

An hour later, Seto awoke to the sound of rain hitting the window next to him. Seto rubbed his throbbing temples. _'Note to self: don't fall asleep at table.' _He gasped as he realized he had fallen asleep. He looked at his laptop only to find the screen completely dark.

"Oh great. The battery's probably dead," Seto reached for the switch, only to find it already off. "Joey must've turned it off before he went to bed." It was then that Seto noticed the blanket that had fallen off his shoulders when he had sat up. _'Joey…'_ Deciding his work could wait until tomorrow, Seto stood, stretched, then went into the bedroom.

He smiled at his blonde lover as he started to undress. Once he was down to his boxers, (kyu: -drools and starts taking pictures-) he climbed into bed next to Joey. Seto was about to lay down, when he noticed the sad look on the pup's face. The smile faded from Seto's face. He gently, but securely wrapped his arm around Joey's waist and snuggled close to him. Joey woke with a start at the sudden heat. He turned and found himself staring at Seto's muscular chest. He tilted his head back a bit so he could see Seto's face. Seto smiled down at him. He had been smiling more often since he and Joey had gotten together. Well, they had had to get away from Joey's homophobic/abusive/always drunken dad, but after that, Seto had started smiling. Joey returned the smile and scooted up to get his head level with Seto's. Seto cupped the side of Joey's face and flicked his thumb over Joey's bottom lip.

"You okay?" Seto asked quietly.

"Yeah… I was just… thinking," Joey answered, looking at the ceiling as if it held the answers to all life's questions. Seto could tell Joey didn't want to talk about it, but he wanted –needed- to find out what was making his puppy cry. Something was getting to him and Seto wasn't about to drop it so easily. He was, after all, the great CEO, Seto Kaiba. It was a well-known fact that he didn't give up. He was determined to find out what was wrong. It had to be bad if it was disturbing Joey's dreams. (kyu: He usually sleeps like a log!)

"What about?" he asked, making his voice light. He started to lightly place kisses on Joey's neck.

"Nothin'," Joey replied as he leaned into the kisses. Seto chuckled and Joey could feel it rumble in Seto's chest.

"Why don't I believe you?" Seto slipped his hand up Joey's white, cotton tee to lightly scratch and massage the soft flesh there. "We promised Joey." Seto's voice dropped a bit and became serious. "We promised that there weren't going to be any more secrets between us. Please…" Seto moved to a straddling position over the blonde. He stared into the honey orbs he loved to lose himself in. "Please. Tell me what's wrong."

Joey was conflicted. Seto could tell. His eyes told all. Joey squirmed slightly and muttered something about his dad.

"You're lying," Seto stated bluntly. Joey diverted his attention to the clock by the bed. He focused on the 2:45 written brightly in green. "Joey… Please." Seto grabbed Joey's wrists and held them above his head with one hand while supporting himself with the other. Joey looked up to see unhidden turmoil in Seto's cerulean eyes.

"Are… Are you happy?" he said quietly. Seto leaned back.

"What do you mean, Pup?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Are you happy? Being with me?" Joey turned his head to the side to try to hide his unshed tears, but Seto saw them.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" he said. His grip tightened and his hand pushed Joey's face back up to face his own. Joey's eyes contained sadness, loneliness, and a bit of hurt, while Seto's contained only confusion.

"I- well." Joey took a deep breath, closed his eyes and started talking really fast. "It's just that we hardly ever get to spend any time together and I feel like you put the company before everything! Including me and Mokuba," Joey couldn't hold it anymore. He let the tears he had kept locked up for days stream down his face. Seto's eyes softened and he let go of Joey's wrists. Still on his knees, he leaned down and laid his head on Joey's chest. He could hear Joey's ragged breathing and heart beat.

"Would I be with you if you didn't make me happy?" He sat back up looked into watery, honey eyes. "I love you, Joey. You know that I do!"

"I know you do, it-it's just nice to hear it once and a while…"he admitted.

Seto pushed himself back up and smiled lovingly to the blushing blonde below him. He leaned down to kiss Joey on the nose. "I love you…" another kiss. "I love you… I love you… I love you…" It continued that way, Seto plastering kisses on any part of Joey's face he could reach, until Seto had Joey in a fit of the laughter he loved to hear. He bent down and gave Joey one last kiss, this one longer, on the lips, and holding all the affection he had for the other boy. Then, he lay down and pulled Joey onto his chest.

Seto wrapped his arms around his pup, and they stayed like that for a while, listening to the rain and each other breathing. Neither wanted to leave the other for fear of being left behind again. Eventually, they fell asleep, two lovers, arms and legs intertwined together.

**kyu: AwwwwWWWwwwrrrrrr…. Isn't that cute? Well, I think you know what comes next… Push the liddle purple button and REVIEW! Thankies! **


End file.
